1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to devices for controlling the strength of signal from electric musical instruments and particularly to a signal control device operated by the user with a foot pedal.
2. Prior Art and Information Disclosure Statement:
Musical presentations to a live audience depend heavily on electronic control of the amplifying system that transmits the sound from the performer to the audience. This is especially true with musical groups that use electric guitars and other electric musical instruments. There are a number of effects that are sought after by appropriate operation of the volume control (control of signal strength) on one or more amplifiers by a sound engineer. For example:
It is generally desired to turn up the volume from a singer's microphone when he is singing a solo and then to turn the volume back down when the returns to the group.
Certain musical numbers feature one instrument such as the piano, drums, etc. and for these numbers it is desirable to turn up the volume of a microphone located close to the instrument.
Some musical arrangements featuring electric instruments such as electric guitars, xylophones, etc. require wide swings of volume in certain parts of the arrangement.
Certain stereophonic effects can be achieved by varying the volume from one microphone used in conjunction with another microphone.
According to present practice, a "sound engineer" located off stage operates the volume controls of the amplifiers to the public address system. Obviously, his operation must be very closely coordinated with the musicians' rendition. Therefore, he must have a high degree of familiarity with the musical number. Preferably, the sound engineer is a permanent member of the musical group.
If the musical group does not have a sound engineer, then the musical soloist, himself, is sometimes required to leave the stage to change the volume in accordance with the requirements of the musical rendition.